1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to managing multiple work loads on a system. Specifically, the method is directed to creating virtualized operating systems within work load partitions (WPARs).
2. Description of the Related Art
In operating systems having a workload partition (WPAR) capability, a newly created user in a WPAR may have restricted operating privileges. As a result, a user may need to operate within a global operating system which will provide unrestricted access and unlimited privileges to the user. Within the global operating system, a user may run applications that have restricted permissions. However, initiating multiple processes from multiple users that have unrestricted access may result in a corruption of the global operating system. Additionally, allowing multiple users to have access and share the resources of the global operating system resources may compromise the security of the system.